Anonymous Meetings
by rbsschess
Summary: For Twi-Girl Revolution's Under Her Thumb Challenge-Edward needs a Domme but has trouble submitting and is labeled a troublemaker. At the club's anonymous play night will he find what he needs? With no information on the new Domme can he find her again?


**Under Her Thumb Challenge**

EPOV

I didn't want to be here. I hated that it had come to this, I felt like I was attending some kind of meeting or something. Hello my name is Edward and I am a submissive but no one wants me and that was a bitter pill to swallow. I don't know how many more times I could try this until I just give up. How did I end up here, well let me tell you.

I am Edward Cullen, a 33 year old lawyer with Cullen Associates. I am a very successful defense attorney, one of the top in the country, I almost never lose. Five years ago I was floating through life without a care in the world when I was given a very high profile client. The case was stressful and a lot was riding on the outcome of it. My girlfriend was very high maintenance and after a night of having to come up with something to entertain her with, I complained to a friend of mine how sometimes I wished she would just take the reins and I could enjoy the ride not making a single decision. Jasper slipped me a card telling me if I truly felt that way to go to the address on the card on Wednesday, it was an open night, to see if I understood what I was asking for. The card was to Domme's, a very private, very exclusive club and it said to ask for Leah.

What happened in the club that night changed my life, once I got over my shock I decided to give it a try. Since it was an open night for newbie's like me everything was kept low key, only spanking was allowed and only seasoned sub's could do public scenes. Within an hour I found myself in a private room tied to a bench with my cock and face being ridden by lovely ladies and all I had to do was enjoy it and not cum until they said I could. When I left that night I had never felt so stress free and Leah had given me information to look over to see if I really wanted to try this lifestyle. I debated with myself for 6 months before I went to her and said yes, I wanted to train to be a submissive. I knew I wanted to submit sexually but I wasn't sure about anything close to a 24/7 arrangement. Leah trained me for 18 months before she decided she had taught me all she could and she was ready to train a new sub. She warned me that my feistiness would get me lots of punishments depending on how strict my Mistress would be and I needed to control it better. Over the next 2 years I had 3 Mistresses and each had let me go saying I wouldn't truly submit to them but in my opinion they wanted a slave not a sub. So as I was getting labeled a troublemaker no Domme wanted me. The club held anonymous parties every month, some people who attended were looking for a Dom/sub and others just needed a change of pace. I was hoping to find a Domme but I had been to 4 of these in 9 months and nothing so far. I was hoping tonight was the night but my track record said no, probably not.

I checked over my paperwork, nothing had changed and picked my top 3 choices. I went to room 2 stripped, assumed my position and waited. I hoped I matched up with the new Domme and that I was one of her choices, she was brand new to Seattle and maybe hadn't heard about me yet. I wasn't sure how long I waited until I heard the door open and her heels clicking on the floor. I felt her hand in my hair as her feet came into view, black peep toe pumps with black stockings and it looked like her little toes were painted red. I was praying for a black garter belt, my cock twitched in anticipation.

"Well I must say I have heard interesting things about my Pet for the evening. **They** say you like to submit, to point,** they** say you are feisty and very defiant in your nature, **they** say you actually want a Domme but have no idea how to obey one." Ok, so maybe people had been talking to her about me and for the first time ever I started to feel ashamed. When she spoke a chill ran down my back and when she removed her hand from my hair I missed the feeling, I realized I wanted to please her and make her proud. Maybe just maybe I had found the one I could fully submit too.

She moved back around behind me and leaned over so her hands were on my waist and I could see her fingers, her nails were painted a deep purple and dug into my skin as she ran her hands up my torso. I could feel the leather of what she was wearing and I hissed at the feel of that and her hands as she spoke into my ear, "Ah, ah, ahhh I don't remember saying you could make any noise my pet. You aren't looking for punishment so early are you?" I remained silent, "That's a good boy and I always reward the good boys."

"See the chair in the corner with the restraints on it?" Again I remained silent. "Good boy, go get the chair, place it in the middle of room and then put on the ankle restraints. I will not check them so be sure you can't move but are still comfortable." I rose and did as she asked when I turned with the chair I got my first look at her and fucccckkkkkk was all I could think. She was gorgeous - petite, chocolate eyes, matching mocha hair and a body to die for. I quickly sat down and attached the restraints, I was more than up for anything she wanted to do to me. I lowered my head and waited.

I could hear her walking around me and she stopped behind me again. "Let me explain my expectations to you my dear boy. I have problems keeping a sub none of them can hold out long enough until I let them cum and then I have been left to finish off another way. I am tired of it and it just pisses me off. I am going to set a timer behind you and if you can last until I cum first I will reward you by letting you fuck me in any way you see fit before this is over. If you last longer than anyone else but cum before I do I won't punish you but you will not get to fuck me with you in control, now if you don't last as long as others I will have to punish you pet and I have to admit I hope you fail I really want to see your fine ass red pet, I do." I shivered and couldn't decide if I wanted to last or not but I did want to make her cum.

"Now I will warn you that I love exercise, in all forms and I have a special thing I do that makes it hard not to cum so be prepared for that. I want you to be vocal pet and do not beg to cum, I won't let you - this is to see how long you will last remember that. Look at me." She walked in front of me as I raised my head to look in her eyes.

"Remove only my thong." They only way to do that and nothing else was to rip it off - so I did and offered it to her and she offered me a condom. I rolled it on and waited. She moved closer and grabbed my hair, "Now we need some lube, what should we use my pet?" I ran my hand up her thigh and her skin was very soft. I looked questioningly at her as my hands moved to her pussy, when she didn't stop me I slid a finger inside and holy hell she was sopping wet. I curled my finger inside and dragged it along her wall gathering her juices, she shivered as I pulled out and rub her juice on my cock. After I did this a few times and added another finger I realized she wasn't stretching she was just as tight as with one finger. Fuck I couldn't wait to feel her on my cock.

"I think that's enough, are you ready pet?" I nodded my head quickly. "Well, let's see." She quickly impaled herself on my cock. I groaned and tilted my head back. She grabbed my hair hard and pulled my head up, "oh no my pet, I told you I want you vocal. You are free to speak as long as you do not beg to cum and enjoy the ride." Then without ever moving her body she started milking my cock. She had enormous control of her Kegel muscles and I could feel each muscle squeezing and releasing on my cock.

"Fuck Mistress I have never felt anything like this. It feels sooo goood. I want to last for you, damn I never felt a pussy this tight Mistress." I moaned as she squeezed even tighter. I was worried she would squeeze me out of her body and I put my hands on her hips to anchor myself.

"Mmmmmmm you are yummy pet. I don't think I have ever been this full before. You almost make me want to cum first, but where is the fun in that." She lifted her head which had fallen to my shoulder and looked at the timer she had set and then back to my face. She moved her hands up my chest as her pussy milked my cock and stopped at my nipples. Oh no, no, no, no this would not be good, this would be too much.

She gently rolled my nipples in her fingers, "You have a glorious cock my dear boy, yes you do. God you feel good, I could sit and do this all night." She pinched my nipples at then same time she clinched the hardest yet on me.

"Ahhh fuck that feels good Mistress. Ohhh no I don't want to cum. No not yet, I want my reward but soo goood." I was whimpering trying to think of anything so I wouldn't cum.

She leaned into my ear, "You are going to love this my horny pet. Gahhh you are so big and thick I just want to ride you until we are both swimming in cum." Then she slowly started lifting off my cock and clinching as she did, when just the tip was inside her she started pulsing around it fast and then slammed back down on me. "Mother fucker, ahhhhhh don't cum, don't cum, don't cum." She laughed and did it 2 more times, which was all it took for me, I grabbed her hips and thrust into her once and then held her in place. "Fuck Mistress I'm cumming. God I love your pussy so fucking hot and wet. So fucking good. I'm never leaving your pussy so tight. Yessssssssss." I have never in my life cum that hard or long. When I recovered I noticed she was still on me looking in my eyes and she looked pissed, shit was I going to be punished, I had no idea.

She stood up and undid the ankle restrained and rubbed my ankles without speaking. I was very nervous, I wanted to please her but I had no idea how I did compared to other subs and she was moving to the table. Shit I think I am about to get punished. "Mistress I am sorry and I tried not to cum, I really did. I will do better next time Mistress." She turned around and yanked my head back by my hair, "Shut the fuck up. I did not tell you to speak. Get your ass over to the table and kneel at the end. You will make me cum - do I make myself clear?" She was yelling at me and I nodded my head and assumed the position.

She climbed up on the table and placed her feet on my shoulders after taking her shoes off. Fuck her pussy smelled delicious and looked even better. She yanked my hair again and when I looked at her she was still pissed. "You will keep your hands behind your head and do with your mouth what you couldn't do with your cock. Make me cum, understood?" I nodded quickly and she pulled me to her pussy with her legs.

I used my nose to part her folds and fuck if I wasn't already hard again. I gently ran my tongue up her slit and moaned, damn can just live off her juices for the rest of my life. She was moaning and rocking her hips into my face. I started lapping at her cunt quickly now and nibbling on her lips. Her hips had gained force and were off the table now. "God yes, my dirty boy knows how to use his tongue. So close, I want to cum." I started sucking on her clit. "Yessss, so fucking close I meant it I want to cum NOW!" I bit down on her clit and sucked hard. "HOLY FUCK. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" She had grabbed my hair to hold me still and I shoved my tongue in as far as I could, god I never wanted to stop eating her and the thought of being away from her pussy had me whimpering and shaking my head no between her legs. I very gently kissed and nuzzled her inner thighs until she stopped shaking.

She lowered her legs off my shoulders and pulled my face up, "That was very, very nice pet. I have never cum that hard just from someone's mouth, you are such a good pet. Hop up on the table for me on your back." I scrambled up on the table as fast as I could, she was happy and I wanted to keep her that way. She climbed off the table and turned to secure my ankles again. "I want you to scoot down on the table until your knees are bent comfortably. You should be able to support me if I leaned back on them." I did as she asked. She ran her hands up my legs and started stroking my hard cock.

"You have been a very, very good boy. But then I think you know how good your cock is don't you?" I just smirked. "Yes I thought you did. I am going to give that huge fuckstick of yours one more chance to please me. I really want to be able to leave you happy my sweet boy and not with a sore ass, OK?" I nodded but her mentioning that our time was almost up kind of brought my mood down.

She moved away from the table and I heard her opening drawers and getting things ready. She came and stood at the top of the table and held a blindfold in her hand. "I am going to blindfold you but only for the first part, you will be able to remove it when I say." She slid it over my eyes and then bent down and kissed my lips briefly. She climbed up on the table again and I could feel her breasts as they pass over my face, I couldn't help myself I licked one of her nipples as it passed over me. She gasped and grabbed my cock roughly and squeezed it tight.

"Do that shit again without permission and I will put a cock cage on you and then sit on your chest while I make myself cum. I will tell Leah to leave it on for a week, do you understand?" I nod my head quickly. "Listen to me little boy and listen closely, I am not like other Domme's you have had, I will reward you greatly when you have been good but when you are bad I won't whip or spank you, I will give you a punishment that directly effects the head you are thinking with in that moment. Are we clear?" I nodded again. "Speak" she yelled at me.

"Yes Mistress we are clear." She was still stroking my cock but at least her grip had lessened and it wasn't painful now. She started climbing down my body again and this time I kept my tongue behind my teeth where it belonged.

She was circling my right nipple with her tongue. "I have to admit, when we were in the chair. mmmmmm you taste good. No one has ever lasted that long before."

She moved to my left nipple, blowing on it also. "Also my sweet boy, I have never had to move for anyone else either. I was amazed at your level of control and pissed off about it."

She bit down on my left nipple as she pinched the right one hard. "I was probably one or two strokes away from cumming and no one has ever gotten me that close. And that also irritated me."

She reached for something by my waist and then my hips jerked as I felt her lube my cock. God she had great hands. She turned around on me and I felt her lean forward to whisper in my ear and I could feel her slick sex on my body as her juices pooled around my belly button. I felt her finger rub through her juices. "Open" and when I opened my mouth she slid her finger in, "hmmm" she tasted so good.

She leaned back down, "I want to hear you my sweet pet, I want to hear how dirty my little boy can be. You are only allowed to use your hands for what I say, when I say and you are free to come whenever you want. I won't punish you for coming before I do but I will be disappointed. I really want your cock to make me cum, do you want that my sweet?"

I nodded and moaned when she put more lube on my cock. I realized she didn't put a condom on and was just about to say something when I felt her move back to slide onto me. Oh. My. Fucking. God. I think she is sliding me into her ass, damn it this is even tighter than before with her magic pussy muscles. Think about something else Edward, think about something else, so I pulled up a memory of when I walked in on Emmett and Rosalie having sex and using food and at least I was able to get some control.

"Ooohhhhhh that feels so good. I love your big cock and now that you are fully in my ass you really are a dirty boy." Then she fucking giggled and the vibrations were almost the end of me. I could feel her hands by my ass and she moved her feet up by my shoulders as she leaned against my legs. I felt her move up until I was almost out of her.

"Take the blindfold off pet and watch me fuck you." I ripped the blindfold off and groaned, "fuck Mistress you look so good on my cock." She was over me in a crab crawl position and I had a perfect view of her sliding my prick in and out of her ass. She dropped back onto my hips hard, "damn, feels so good Mistress. You are so tight and I can see and feel your pussy juices dripping on my stomach. I want to taste you so bad, may I please?"

"No. On your left side is a vibrator, you can use it or your fingers on my pussy." I groaned and immediately brought my thumb to her clit, I could feel her pussy clenching air looking for satisfaction so I brought my other hand up and pushed 2 fingers in and damn she was still so tight.

"Fuck, I am so close already. I am going to start riding you hard and when I cum you are not to put those fingers in your mouth - understand?

"Yes Mistress. Ride me hard, I want to be your dirty boy." Ride me hard she did. I had done anal sex before but no one had ever ridden my cock that hard during anal and I was working her pussy with everything I had. I pushed a third finger in and felt her g-spot - yes - and I stroked it hard and fast. I needed her to cum, I refuse to disappoint her and I was so hard I think my dick was purple and damn it hurt. I needed my release.

"Ughhhhhh, yes baby right there. God you are good. yeesssss don't slow down, sooo close baby make me cum." Then she tilted her hips so she had a good view of my face and I slid even deeper into her ass and fuck how was that possible.

"Make me cum" she growled at me, "what do you think I am some cheap easy lay, work for it my dirty boy." I couldn't believe she hadn't come yet, what would it take. I made sure all my fingers were tapping on her g-spot.

"Fucking cum for me Mistress -pleaseeee." I panted out and pinched her clit, hard.

"Yes baby" she yelled, "I'm cummingggggggg." Then she exploded all over me and locked down on my cock so hard I would have cum if I had been soft. "Shittttttt Mistresssssssss" I yelled in a pitch I thought only women could reach as my neck strained and my body bowed off the table.

After we got our breathing under control I removed my fingers from her pussy as my cock slid out of her ass. She grabbed my hand and licked my fingers clean as I whimpered, I really wanted one last taste. She leaned forward and kissed me hard and damn I would remember that taste forever.

She slid off the table and released my ankles and straightened my legs out. She went to the cabinet and got the massage oil for my aftercare and grabbed a robe but didn't tie it.

She was massaging my legs which were very tired, "the scene is over so please speak freely if you would like. Are you ok? Does it feel as if any muscles are cramped or pulled?"

"No, I feel great, tired but in a very good way."

She giggled and grabbed a warm washcloth to clean me up some. "I'm glad and I must say you were really great. This is the most fun I have had in some time."

She grabbed a clean washcloth and as she went to wipe the sweat of my face I grabbed her wrist, "Me too. I wish we had met under different circumstances." She nodded.

"These are anonymous for a reason but you never know we may run into each other again outside the club and that doesn't violate any rules. I am new to Seattle so you never know, it could happen."

I sat up on the table and cupped one of her cheeks, "I hope it does happen. I would hate to have to go without this or you."

She laughed and leaned into me, "my dirty little boy is such a charmer. I would like to do one last thing, if you wouldn't mind?"

What could she possibly want? "No, go ahead." In a move so fast I almost missed it in my tired state she had my entire cock in her mouth and was twirling her tongue around my head. She pulled off me with pop, grabbed my hair and pulled my face to hers. "I knew you would taste delicious. Next time I am going to swallow your cock whole until you give me every ounce of cum you have. If you are very good maybe I'll let you give me a facial." I groaned and knew I would be driving home with a hard on.

"Bye my sweet, dirty boy."

"Good night Mistress."

Fuck me. If I didn't have bad luck I would have none at all. I finally meet someone I actually want to submit to and it has to be on a damn anonymous night when I can't get any information on her.

As I drove home I thought back to the lovely lady who had fucked me senseless. She didn't look to be too much younger than me 5 or 6 years, maybe around 30. She must not be into inflicting pain, she didn't spank me once and I had been with Domme's that spanking was their first order of business. I liked that about her though because I was not into pain either.

She did call me on my shit though; it was just in a way that forced me to try harder. I truly wanted to please her. She was someone who could make me rethink the 24/7 thing if I could find her again. That was the big question, would I be able to find her again. In a word - no.

_One Month Later_

I had come to the club often looking for her and never found her. I found myself looking at crowds and people on the street hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Once I thought I saw her when I was at brunch with my family, I quickly excused myself and ran outside but couldn't find the mocha hair I was sure I had seen. Of course my family had noticed my behavior and questioned me, thank god they let it go when I explained I had met someone but hadn't gotten her name and I was looking for her. My family didn't know about my lifestyle and I wanted to keep it that way.

So here I was for another anonymous night hoping to see her. I was crushed when I looked through the Domme's and her file wasn't there, she wouldn't be here tonight. I didn't stay; I went home and thought about last month. She had said something about the next time right before she said goodbye, so I knew she was happy with the way things went. I just needed to remain confident in the fact that it wasn't me and I would find her.

She was new to Seattle and maybe she was busy settling in to her new home. Hell my own job was giving me late nights and work weekends. I was actually helping Jasper out with his case by prepping his witnesses. They were getting ready to pick the jury so he had a profiler coming in tomorrow to go over things with us. He was trying out some new guy and wanted me to sit in on the meeting, the last one we used kept wanting to use veiled threats and that is not how we operated. This new guy had worked for the FBI as a Behavioral Scientist and supposedly was very good at what he did.

I flopped into bed frustrated and thinking about what I was doing last month at this time. I fell asleep thinking of a dark haired beauty. I woke in the morning before my alarm and I was stroking my cock, cumming on my chest. Fuck I had been dreaming about fucking her ass and it had seemed so real. I hadn't had a wet dream in close to 20 years and this one beat those by a long shot. I reluctantly stepped in the shower to start my day.

Due to an extra long shower I was running late for work. I was in the parking garage when I received a text from Jasper asking where the fuck I was. I ignored him and stepped into the elevator, there was a very familiar strawberry scent. Where did I remember that from? As I walked by Jessica, the receptionist, I asked her if she could take my briefcase to my office as I was late for a meeting. As she nodded I was already striding to the conference room, I could hear Jasper speaking so I carefully opened the door and stepped. He had just finished introducing the new guy when I took my seat and looked up, no fucking way - I had found her.

She moved to the dry erase board and started her presentation about how she worked what activities she would and wouldn't engage, blah, blah, blah. I had stopped listening; I was having a hard time getting past her shoes. Her black peep toe pumps that I knew so well, the more I thought about them the harder I got. Shit I was going to have to rub on out for the second time today and it wasn't even lunch. I shifted in my chair again and she looked at me and smirked, she knew what my problem was and then she gave a look that said I was in trouble. I swallowed hard and then made more of an effort to pay attention.

As the meeting went on I realized that she really knew her stuff and was considered one of the best in her profession. Also I would have to work closely with her over the next few months for the trial, things were looking up. I could tell by the looks Jasper and Emmett were giving me that they knew she was the woman I ran out of brunch after; they would taunt the shit out of me later. She never did anything to suggest that we had met before, she was in total control.

As we were getting ready to break for lunch I heard one of the junior associates say to the guy next to him, "Damn wouldn't you love to be the guy who got into that every night? I wonder if she is single." The other guy just nodded, but I was furious. She is mine mother fucker; I didn't want anyone else touching her.

"Bella let me introduce you to my brother-in-law since he was late this morning." Jasper said drawing my attention.

She spoke before Jasper could, "Isabella Swan, it is a pleasure to meet you."

I took her hand in mine, "Edward Cullen and the pleasure is mine."

"Edward, Bella would you like to join Emmett and me for lunch?" Jasper asked.

"I am sorry Jasper but I can't today. I am expecting a package, I was actually hoping it would arrive before this morning's meeting but I am sure it is sitting in my inbox now. Hopefully in contains good news for everyone. Thank you and I'll take a rain check." Isabella said and then she left the conference room. I couldn't help but watch her ass as she left.

I turned to see Emmett and Jasper eyeing me. "What?" They burst out laughing.

"You have it bad Edward. At one point I thought you were going to jump the table and drag her out of here caveman style." Emmett said laughing at me.

"No, I don't know what you are talking about and I am not going to lunch with you two idiots. I have work to catch up on."

"Riiight. It's Ok Edward. She has got to be the one from brunch. Work to catch up on is that what they say now instead of I will be spending my lunch hour rubbing one out. You can't fool us and you have never looked at a woman like you did Bella." Jasper snickered.

"You can find me in my office if you need me." I was in the hallway on the way to my office when I heard Emmett yell, "We wouldn't dream on interrupting your alone time Eddie. Have fun." I could have killed him.

I stormed into my office, pacing in front of my desk. Emmet had managed to ruin my good mood from finding her. "Mmmm Mistress" I whispered rubbing my hard on, so maybe he hadn't completely ruined my mood.

"I see my package has arrived after all." I whipped around to find Mistress standing in the doorway to my private bathroom. I immediately clasped my hands behind my back and lowered my head. I hadn't realized she had moved until those shoes came into my view and I groaned. I loved her feet and legs. I felt her hands in my hair and almost melted into her touch.

She whispered, "My dirty boy how I have missed you. Go and sit in your chair, lower your pants to the floor." Fuck yes, my day was about to get 200x better. I quickly did as she asked. She came around and sat on the edge of my desk facing me and pulled the chair close to her.

She propped her feet on the arms of my chair and I had a perfect view of her thong, her very wet thong. She pulled her skirt up more and ran her hand up her thigh. "You are not allowed to speak. Did you miss me my pet?" I nodded yes and smiled. "Let me show you how much I missed you." Then she pulled her thong aside and opened her pussy for me to see, her juices were dripping out of her onto my desk. I moaned and rubbed my cock.

She grabbed my tie and pulled me forward, "Did I say you could touch yourself?" She growled at me. I dropped my hand and started shaking my head no quickly. "Such a bad boy, I thought you were happy to see me, I thought you wanted to please me." I was nodding my head so fast I though it might pop off but she got off my desk and started walking to the bathroom.

"Here I had planned to do what I promised last time. I really wanted to taste you, I wanted to suck that pretty cock of yours until you gave me your cum. Then I was going to let you fuck me anyway you wanted to remind me what only your cock can do for me."

She came out of the bathroom carrying a small bag she placed on the desk.

"Now I can't do that. My dirty, incorrigible, filthy minded little boy can't keep from touching himself. What a disappointment." I dropped my head and whimpered, as much as I needed a release I really wanted to touch her and I didn't think that would be happening now.

She got back on the desk in front of me with her shoes on the chair arms, she opened the bag and pulled out lube and 2 dildos, one bigger than the other and laid them on the desk. "I am sure you know just how fuckable you look in your Armani suit and I had to go through that meeting as if I didn't know you or your package. Every time you shifted I dripped a little more and that is a problem you are going to fix for me. You will not get a release now but I will and you had better make it a good one. Understand?" I nodded my head.

I felt her hand in my hair again. "You decide which dildo goes where but use them both and do not use your fingers on any part of me. Still no speaking." With that she laid back on my desk, I scooted the chair closer and picked up the larger dildo for her pussy. I did have to use my fingers to part her lips and her head shot up, I didn't look at her as I pushed the dildo in and removed my fingers from her. I felt the resistance as I pushed and moaned. God I remembered how tight she was, had I kept my hands to myself that would be my dick now, when I stated to hear the sucking sound I about jizzed my pants. She was so wet it was pooling on my desk, I picked up the other one and started running it over her clit and lips coating it with her own arousal. No need for lube I thought and chuckled.

"Mmmmm that feels so good pet. Faster. God I wish this was your cock, that is by far the best feeling ever." I groaned again and picked up my pace, I could see her pussy clinching around the dildo squeezing it, she was very close. Fuck I wanted it to be my cock too. Her breathing was picking up and she was rocking her hips, she was very close.

"Ooohhhhh right there. Yes, make me cum baby. I need it so ..." Then I shoved the other dildo in her ass and started working both of them opposite each other and hard. Her body arched off the desk and her body shook and she yelled, "Holy fucking hell - yessss." Her cum was dripping in a steady stream from her pussy to my desk, fuck I wanted a taste so bad. As she was coming down from her orgasm I removed the dildos and set them to the side. Before I knew what I was doing I had leaned forward to taste her, thank god I caught and stopped myself. I looked up at her giggle.

"Good boy, you are learning. Do you want a taste?" I nodded yes with a big smile on my face. "Ok but we don't have time for me to get off again so be quick and do not get me worked up." I lifted her hips and shoved my tongue in as far as I could getting as much of her as I could. I did that 3 times before I sat her hips back on the desk, licking my lips with my eyes closed. "Mmmmmmm" God she tastes good. She laughed, hopped off my desk went to one of the chairs in front of it and picked up a manila folder.

She looked at me as she spoke, "I want to talk about things and I want you to speak freely but let me have my say first."

"Yes Mistress."

"I want to just be Edward and Bella now. I want to have an open discussion with you about things." I nodded for her to continue.

"I am not sure why you were at the club that night but I was and am looking for a sub. I am hoping that you want to fill that position, however this is new territory for me. I have never felt the connection with a sub I feel with you and that would be a part of your relationship that we would have to tread lightly on until both found a comfortable medium. I have a packet here of things I require of my subs and nothing in this folder will change at this point if we pursue something more but it can evolve over time. I will be at the Metropolitan Grill tonight for a work meeting but it should be done by 8. Look over what is in here and if you want to discuss this further then come to The Grill at 8 and we can talk more, if you aren't there by 8:30 I will just assume the answer is no and we both walk away no hard feelings. Do you have any questions?"

Hell yes I wanted this with her and I was glad she felt the connection between us too. I really wanted to rip that packet from hands and start reading over it right now.

"How do I address you for the rest of the day and I want that packet." She laughed, threw the packet on my desk and came around to stand next to my chair.

"If you are 100% sure you do not want this then call me Bella but if you think you may want this then it should be either Isabella or Ms. Swan." She ran her fingers through my hair and grabbed it pulling my head back to whisper in my ear, "I really hope I get to keep you my sweet, dirty boy. I would take such good care of you." She kissed me and walked out of office.

The rest of the day passed in a fog, I could not get my mind off that folder. Finally at 6, I was able to look over it, most of it was standard stuff: limits, waiting positions, how to address her, how often we would play, punishments and an exercise routine. The ones that were new to me were both exciting and at the same time made me a little anxious. Play parties I had of course heard about and been to but never participated in actively. Mistress would require participation it seems she was a bit of an exhibitionist. She would purchase different forms of a collar for me to wear in different situations and I would be expected to wear one at all times, that would be interesting before I only wore one in the playroom. The couples yoga classes sounded daunting until I thought back to some of the ways she had twisted her body that night, yoga could be a very good thing.

I sat at my desk for an hour considering everything Isabella was offering to me and how it matched up to what I wanted in my life. At 7:50 I left my office and by 8:10 I was walking up behind her, I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Mistress, I have been a bad boy." She stiffened but didn't turn around, "I was so excited when I read the packet that I touched myself. I know it was wrong but I couldn't stop." She threw her napkin down and stood, she grabbed the back of my head so that I had to lean down to hear her.

"Yes you are a very bad boy, my pet. I hope you rested last night because I am going to work you so hard tonight that come morning your dick will be so sore you won't want to wear pants let alone touch it. You had better not disappoint me anymore tonight or I will make your ass sore too. Follow."

As I followed her out I knew this was the start of something very special.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Please read & review.**


End file.
